


the awful truth

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [9]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Jaeyoon is Captain Korea, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Seokwoo is spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: seokwoo just wanted the truth, but sometimes the truth isn't nice
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	the awful truth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Awful Truth
> 
> a character study of sorts! backdating it right away because my coffee consumption has been abhorrent today and i want to feel invisible 

“What is it Jaeyoon? And why won’t you tell me? Do you seriously not trust me after all the time we’ve spent together?” Rowoon asked after he tore the spiderman cowl mask off his head. “You haven’t been looking healthy, Cap’, and the worry has been eating me up inside.” 

“Rowoon, do not ask questions that you don’t want the answers to…” Jaeyoon growled lowly, dangerously. 

Rowoon sighed and threaded his fingers through his hair. “I almost lost you out there. You aren’t one to freeze on the battlefield and you know it. So, I think I can handle whatever it is, Jaeyoon.” 

Jaeyoon laughed bitterly, he really didn’t want to tell him. There was no hope. Nothing could save him now. But the feeling of being backed into a corner never did anyone any good. 

“I’m dying,” Jaeyoon blurted out. “The doc’ said I don’t have long left.” 

Rowoon’s jawed slacked and he just stood there staring. 

Jaeyoon had the same reaction when he found out but seeing it on his best friend whom he loved and adored, left a vulnerable, gaping hole in his chest. 

“Let’s talk about it after we finish the fight, okay?” said Jaeyoon. He jumped off the building and away from the excruciating pain that was painted all over Rowoon’s face. 

Jaeyoon always was a coward.


End file.
